My hell on earth
by MyWorldIsEdwardCullen
Summary: Sakura adopt-father is abusive.When she forces her sister to leave and two years later Sasuke comes slowly finding out about her father.How will she hld up someone knowing everything about her?If he helps her she knows he will die... BETTER THEN IT SOUND
1. Chapter 1

_FLASHBACK_

_I stood up not knowing what to say I closed my eyes as I stood in the middle of the room. _

_My father on the bed smiling. He was a disgusting pig. He sold me for his own gain. _

_I heard my sister in the next room sneaking in her window. I swallowed and pretend to trip as she jumped in the window._

_"You stupid klutz!" My father walked up and pulled me up by my hair._

_I felt my sister run in. I looked up at my father knowing what was about to happen. I closed my eyes waiting._

_I felt it before I heard the crack. I screamed in pain. I heard him laugh as my sister came in my room._

_"Ino get out!" I screamed as I stood up. I felt my dad grip my neck and pinned me against the wall._

_"Sakura!" I couldn't breath but I heard Ino running up\._

_"No!" I pushed her away as my father let go. I held my sister awaywith one of my hands. But my fathers arms were longer_

_He knocked her flying. She landed against the wall blood running from the top of her head. My father laughed letting me go._

_I didn't care about mypain I ran striaght to my sister trying to help her. I rip my t-shirt wrapped it around her arm tying as tight as I could_

_Shereached for my neck "Your neck is black," She didn't touch it. I lifted her up._

_"Aw how cute to bad your mother ain't here to see this wait she gave you up" _

_I had it. "You stupid piece of shit!" I ran up knocking my father over. _

_"Sakura No!" I realised what I was doing. I turned towards Ino._

_"Run away leave now" My father knocked me off him across the room._

_"Sakura I'm not leav-" I cut her short looking ather face. I whispered._

_"I will find you were sister there for you are apart of me and without you I would die so ru-" I was cut short by a blast to the face_

_"Ino if you even think" I ignored my pain and jumped on myfather making him fall._

_"Now!" She ran out the door downstair through the father hit me into the wall holding me up by my hair_

_"You'll regret that" I smiled feelinglike I was about to die,_

_"As long as she is free nothing in this world could hurt me as bad as her trapped here" _

_I closed my eyes waiting for my death._

_M_y death never came I was at school bruise all over me as I sat away from everyone.

I hid in the background.I hadn't seen my sister in two years but everytime she called I told her not come back.

I would leave my father. I sat in sceince looking out the window waiting for my life to move forward.

Our teacher was cracking a joke as everyone laughed "Sakura-chan!" I looked towards him and nearly fell of my chair

"What did I miss?" He looked at me shocked I realised I took my jacket off and my sleeves were pulled up.

I quickly pulled them down. Iclosed my eyes looking at the ground taking a shakey breath.

I looked back up and saw some-one standing nextto him "This is Sasuke-kun his new watch him help him yad yad yad"

Sensei pushed him towards me and up the stair. He sat next tome and didn't say a word.

He had black hair and wore jeans,steel boots, and mcr shirt.

I nodded my head and looked at the window couldthe bell rang.

I slupped my shoulders and stood up. I picked up my bag seeing Sasuke waiting for me at the end of the row.

As I stood nextto him he looked at my pink hair,"Don't worry after today you can forget Iever existed"

"Hn" that's all he said. I noddedmy head and started to walk out of class.

"Sakura-chan may I talk to you for a minute?" I walked up to sensei desk Sasuke waiting at the door

with everyone else gone. "What happened to the marks on your arm. And I know you didn't fall over"

He was whispering so I deceided too"I'm sorry really but I can-"

"Sakura you know I know why wouldn't you just tell me so I can help?"

"No you can't father as people watching me and you know where my sister is I don't need you and her dead"

I walked out of the room with tears in my eyes. Sasuke followed without a word.I walked to the back of the class rooms.

I sat there and cried.I didn'tcare if Sasuke-kun saw every-one already knows I'm a freak.

All he did was sit next to me holding out a tissue. I took it from him.

And so that's how my whole life changed

* * *

Review I know it's sucked but I want to explain everything i went through in my life in a way people will listen


	2. New kid

_H_e didn't say a word the whole time just looked at the sky. I took a deep shakey breath and stared at him.

"I'm sorry for doing this" He looked at me.

"Your apologizing for crying" He shook his head. He stood up and stay where he was. "I think we should go"

He didn't look at me the whole time but I listened to him.I stood and wipied my butt off.

I shrugged my shoulders and started to walk. He followed again and stay next to me.

"Sasuke-kun?" He made a little sound so I knew he was listening "Did you hear what me and sensei were talking about?"

He looked atme for a second jugding his answer,"Yes, but I don't get it"

Great just great... once father finds out I'm gonna pay for this. "Don't tell anyone o.k?"

He just nodded his head no questions asked, "What do you have next?" He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"History" I felt my houlders drop."You have it next to don't you?" I nodded my head as he smirk at me.

"I worn you now if you sit next to me everyone is going to hate you expect for four of the people I talk to"

"Hn" He acted like he didn't care. I wanted to ask what was wrong with him but I kept quiet.

When we got to history everyone was yelling until I came in and they were yelling at me.

"Hey freak lost we already have to many of your kind" I closed my eyes and walked to the back.

but as soon as everyone saw Sasuke the girl ran straight for him. He walked pass them and up the back across from me.

"Sakura!" I looked up and saw Naruto. He was hypo sitting with Hinata while nextto her on the ground.

She was blushing and was inlove with himbut of course Naruto is to much of a idiot to notice.

He walked up and leaned on our desk, "So who is the new-be?"

"Naruto at least have a little manners" Temari slammed him up the back of the head and sat on the ground between there and our desk.

"SO who is he?" nartuo was leaning next to him.

"His name is Sasuke and if you don't get off my desk I will proudly break your nose"

Temari started laughing while I just stared at Sasuke and Hinata looking sad for Naruto

"this kid is harlious." Before Naruto could anything sensei started talking

"now weare reviewing the hokage history."

"Yes!" Naruto was jumping in his sit next to Hinata with her smiling in amusment

"Thank you Naruto-kun and Temari-chan you could take a sit" Of cousre Temari wouldn't listen.

"Nah I'm good thanks but thanks for the offer"

"It wasn't a offer it was a demand" She smiled knowing what she was going to do. She stood up andsat on my lap.

I winced at the pain because of the bruises covering my legs"Happy now?"

"No!" Sensei and i screamed at the same time but mine was in pain.

Everyone stared at me and Temari went flying off my legs. "I'm sorry I just-"

I shut up As Sasuke started to talk "She fell over at recess and hurt her leg"

sensei just nodded his head while everyone just laughed at the front. I sat my head on my hand as sensei started the lesson.

Most the time Iwould stare out the window or look at what random people were doing.

**SKIP CLASSES TO AFTER SCHOOL**

"Sakura you o.k you were quiet today?" I looked at Hinata and Temari smiling

"Arn't I always quiet?" They shrugged her shoulders and Hinata smiled

"You want a ride Naruto driving me?" I shook my head and Temari ran off to a car in the parking lot

"I would rather walk today less time at home" Hinata nodded her head and we watched Temari get in the car.

"Her brother Gaara is scarey" I laughed at Hinata as I walked off. I quickly wrapped my arm around her shoulder gave her slight hug.

Then started walking back to my hell whole. I walked down a path way with cars flying pass

and screaming stuff as I ignored them I saw a black M3. No-one in our school had one.

It stopped next to me so I started to walk fast thinking it was some-one my father knew "Sakura-chan?"

I turned and saw Sasuke sitting there. Iwalked towards the car leaned in the window "What's up?"

"Do you need a left home?" I stared at him for a second

"Why would you giveme a ride home?" He leaned his head against the chair flying the door open

"Cause I owe you one for showing me around today" I shook my head and got in the car.

As soon as I close the door hedrove of and I was slammed against the sit.

With in a minute we were outside the house. It took everything I had not to scream for him to drive off.

I got out and sawthat my father was home "See-ya at school tomorrow" I slammed the door shut and looked athim.

"Probably not" Before he could sayanything I ran for the house. I opened the door and ran to my room hiding

all my stuff in my cupboard and running for the kitchen to start my chores.

"So who was that?" I could my father was angry

"No-one just a new kid" I looked at the ground and slid my hair in a ponytail.

"Then why is he driving you home? You told him didn't you? You stupid slut you told him!"

He was yelling slamming against the fridge. "I swear I didn't tell him!"

I had tears coming out of my eyes, "Your a sad excuse for a daughter no wonder your mother gave you up"

"Don't say a word about my mother!" He back handed my acros the face for yelling at him.

"DO I have to teach you respect everyday you forget?" He started to kick the fuck out of me and I couldn't fight back.

* * *

That's chapter hope you enjoy? Ok I'm bad with words so I skipped the bashing scene for yah

so... please review


	3. Save me

_I layed _next to the fridge unable to move while I cried.

My father was standing over me.I could see the hatred on his face.

As I looked in his eyes all I saw Was evil as if the devil was in side him.

I layed there with him laughing smelling the blood on his KNUCKLES.

"Goodnight Sakura" He left me where I was. I sat up spit blood out of my mouth.

I winced as I heard my phone ring I grabbed it before my father could come down.

I looked at the screen name "Ino?"

"I'm coming home" I looked up at saw Ino looking down at my broken body from the

kitchen window.

"No you can't" I saw her step closer. I spit out another lode of blood.

"Have to or your gonna die" I closed my eyes wincing at the pain.

I grabbed the handle of the fridge lifting myself up feeling something in my leg

had broken so when I should I held onto the counter.

"You back to sensei I'llbe fine I'll leave soon i promise but I need to find mothers stuff as soon as I do I'll leave promise"

"Sakura I found-" Ino was cut off with father screaming.

"Sakura shut the fuck up and get off the damn phone!"

"O.k dad!" I winced at the screaming.

"Tell sensei pick me up early tomorrow so he can patch me up" She nodded and started to walk away.

"Ino are you coming back to school?"

"You said not to" I looked ather and faked a smile

"Just say your living with this bartsturd brother-in-law and wife" She nodded her head and ran off.

I sat the phone on the bench and opened the frezzer for the frozen ice-cream and vegetables.

I ate the ice-cream while sitting the vegetables packet on my knee.

I stay there for about a hour before putting all away crawling to bed.

i put on the clothes I was going to wear tomorrow. So I could get out of the house as fast as possible.

When I woke up I heard my father on the phone "Today's my day off... No!"

I knew I would pay for this when I heard sensei car pull up. "Fuck" I grabbed my bag and walked out my door.

I tried to get past my father but he was standing at the door.

"WHo's that? it's a different car from yesterday" He grabbed my hair making me stare him in the eyes.

"It sensei we have a early class so he was picking me up!"

"Bullshit!" He back handed me across the face. I hit against the wall. He leaned in next to my ear "If you think your in pain now wait til you get home"

He walked off laughing. I walked out the door about to cry. sensei was at the steps waiting for me

"Oh my god, Sakura-chan have you seen you face?" I shook my head as he helped me down the stairs.

I saw Ino in the car with a bag looking at me like she could feel everything I was feeling.

She hopped in the driver sit. As soon as me and sensei were in she started the car driving as fast as possible.

"You are not going back to the place!"

"Yes I am Ino I have to find mum stuff I just can't get the chance when his home!"

I winced at Sensei looking at the cuts. "I vote with Ino on this"

"You always vote with anyone to get me out of the house"

"Well do you want to remind me how you got these cuts" I when quiet moving away.

"O.k well go to my glass room and fix you up there" I nodded myhead as Ino parked the car.

They walked to the class room while I limped. Thankful I didn't have to climb the stairs.

I sat on the desk while Sensei helped with my stitchs.

"Um about your arm I'm gonna have to take it out of the socket and back properly"

I stared at him shocked. I hadn't even felt anything happen to my arm.

"Fine but then that's it?" He nodded his head. I looked over my body and I had stitches

bandages all over me. I nodded my head. Ino was tryinghold back tears while holding my hand.

I bit my bottom lip as he count to 3. So far I kept back a scream but I couldn't hold it.

Pain was running out of my mouth threw my scream while Sensei put my arm back in.

I stopped screaming and started to cry.

"What the fuck?" I turned around and saw Sasuke standing there.

"Shit Sasuke!" I saw Ino looking at me

"You know him?" Before I could say anything Sensei was answering for me

while I ran for Sasuke-kun.

"He is the new kid" I was out the door before I could read the rest.

"Sasuke!" I was behind him as he turned around rage and confusion running threw

his viens. I took a breath waiting for the yelling like all hell.

But it never came.I looked up and saw he was looking at my bruised face.

"Who?" I shook my head "Tell me" It was more of a demand then a question

"I don't even know you"

"But you trust Sensei and that blonde?" I couldtell he was angry but so was I

"That 'Blonde' is my sister-"

"That lets you get bashed?" Now I was pissed. I grabbed a ball full of his shirt

a pulled him towards me.

"I'm the one who made her live she is the reason I'm alive I have a reason to live so you blame her again and I'll make sure you'll never talk again"

He stared at me wondering what to say next.

"Then who is the one who did this?"

I dropped my head let go of his shirt and stepped back shacking my head.

He pushed pass me and back to the class room.

I looked at the clock class didn't start for another 1/2 hour.

I rolled my eyes running in the class room still in pain.

"Sakura you o.k?" Ino ran up and pulled me into a hug.

"Fine but I need food... Sensei have you finished?"

"I've done all that I can so go head" I looked at Ino and grabbed her hand.

"Sasuke-kun you coming I'll tell you as much as I can"

* * *

Well that is it and I'll put up the next chapter soon promise:D:D:D:DD:D:D


	4. Explain and Pain

We sat in the lunch room with Sasuke staring at my bruises

"O.k i first question who?" I shook my head looking at Ino to shut up.

"I can tell you, that no you can't help me, you can't kill the person who did this to me and you can't tell anyone"

Sasuke sat there quiet the whole time I talk. Until I heard people screaming in the parking lot

"great Sakura come on we have to go" I looked at Ino and she helped me up giving me her jacket.

I slipped it on as Sasuke walked away. "I got gym next just go sign in" She nodded her head as I walked off.

I went straight to gym as the bell rang. I knew I was going to be in pain the whole time.

As I was getting changed Ino came in taking the locker next to mine "Sakura this will make your injures worst"

I was whispering knowing people hear, "If I don't do this I'll get sent home to dad"

"His not our father!" I nodded my head and waited for poeple to leave before I got change. Ino just waited for me.

We walked out in silents as I looked like a emo bitch while Ino looked like a prom queen.

"Hinata Temari this is my sister Ino" They nodded there head while I shook my head walking to the stairs.

I was sat there think when a ball came flying towards me. "Sakura!" I couldn't reach to grab it as my arm hurt like hell.

I closed my eyes waiting for the impack that never came. I opened my eyes and Sasuke was holding the ball.

I smiled and waiting for Ino to run over "Thank you,"

"Hn..." He ran back to the game of dodge ball. Ino was atmy side

"Are you o.k?" I nodded my head. "Oh god"

"What?" I turned to her looking confused, "Ino what?"

"You have a thing for-" Everyone went quiet at that moment. I use all the strenght I had and screamed as loud as possible.

Ino went flying backwards as I help her up "What the hell you do that for?" She yelled like all hell as everyone started playing again.

"You really don't know how to be quiet and no I don't"

Temari and Hinata cameover at that moment "Hey Sakura seriously what happen to your face?"

'Nothing just got into another fight" Ino looked at me and I shook my head.

She nodded her head and Temari and hinata just looked at us "Hey guys!" Naruto was smiling "I mean girls"

he looked confused as he said it. I patted him on the shoulder letting him know no one was going to kill him.

"Hey-y N-naruto" I smiled at Hinata as she was shy.

He walked towards her and kised her cheek "Hey Hinata" She blushed a thousand different colours of red.

"are those two..?"

"No but Hinata wishes" Hinata went even redder as Temari said that

"O.k everyone go get changed!" We all did as we were told yapping the whole way.

"I'll meet you guy out side" I go changed before anyone could see me.

Ino I'll meet you outside I just have to put my shoe on o.k?"

"Fine sorry for looking out for my sister" I poked out my tongue as she left.

As Ino left a bitch decied to piss me off. Tenten just prefect. "Hey Slut so someone told me you fucked sensei to get an A"

"How about you go back to Skankvillie and I'll pretend I didn't hear that" I started to walk off but she followed.

"Wait up Slut I wasn't finished with you yet. Or are you off to cry to your mummy, oh whoops that's right mummy left you all alone"

She turned to laugh with all her friends and when she turned back she copped a mouthful of my fist.

"Shut up!" One of her clones pushed me into the lockers. She slapped me across the face,

I turned back and whacked her one harder than Tenten. A large hand wrapped around my waist pulling me back.

"Let me go!" I turned to see which Temari or Ino was denying me my revenge. But it wasn't Sasuke was holding me back!

"What are you doing!" he put his hand on my cheek "You're bleeding" I replaced his hand to check out my new scratch

"Stupid bitch and her rings!"

"What was that about, what did she do?"

"Doesn't concern you." He just stared at me, I rolled my eyes at him

"Bella, what happened" I saw Tameri, Hinata and Ino walking quickly towards me. Hinata looked at my cheek.

"Tenten and her clones got to me" I shrugged her off, they all looked at me. What was he still doing here,

Hinata and Ino weren't going to let me back at her again. I knew Temari would be on the side lines recording or helping me.

"I'm fine" I rolled my eyes, they weren't going to let up till they had an explanation.

"She was talking about my mum alright!" Ino and Hinata stiffened they knew exactly why I attacked her,

and they knew exactly why I didn't wanna say anything. Temari pulled me into her side.

"Did you get a good whack?" I laughed

"Don't I always" Tameri looked up at _him_ and smiled

"Thanks, Sauke right? sometimes she gets a little carried away"

naruto was running wondering what was happening. "What happened? Sakura what did you do?"

I shook my head. And walked back toward the change room.I was a few steps away when they noticed.

"Hey!" I turned around to run but just as I got to the door Sasuke had me around the waist pulling me back.

"NO come on!" I kicked him trying to get away.

"Who hungry?" Sasuke carried me all the way out side threw the hallway to the parklot.

"I hate you"

* * *

REview sorry would have been more but mum's kicking me off I'll update soon


	5. Pain without love

He sat me down while everyone else was laughing at us.

I punched him in the gut putting myself in pain.

"Ta ma de! Biǎo zi! Yúchǔn de bī!" Everyone looked at me.

I bit my bottom lip "Well lets get some lunch" I started walking towards

the cars as Ino ran next to me

"Are you cuts really that bad?" I looked down with Temari yelling

"Naruto I'm gonna kill you" I felt a kick behind me and I couldn't help but wince.

Temari Ino and hinata on sat on top of Sasuke car while I sat in the front passenger

next Sasuke with Naruto laying down in the back seat tapping his feet.

"Hey Naruto would you date Hinata?"He stopped tapping sitting up looking at me.

While everyone else went quiet at that moment.

"Why?" I shruuged my shoulders.

"You would look good together o.k.?" He stared at me strangely.

Temari hopped down of the car looking through the window.

"We're going to get my fairy floss anyone wants some?"

We all just looked at her as she pulled Hinata and Ino with her.

"So yes or no?" He looked at me,

"Uh... sasuke a little help?" Sasuke looked at him through the review mirror,

smirking again.

"Yes he does but is weak son-of-bitch and won't tell her."

I glared at Sasuke through a empty bottle at him,

"All right $20 I'll ask her out when she gets back"

I rolled my eyes as they shook hands "I'm gonna regret this" Naruto climbed out of the

car looking back in the window.

"Sakura are you coming to my party?"

"Uh um... When is it again?"

I saw him look slightly disappionted. Seeing him drop his shoulders.

"Tonight remember you promised" He wined like a seven year old.

"I'll try no grantees" He smiled then looked at Sasuke glaring. "stop it"

"Stop what?" Naruto stared at me smiling like an idoit.

"Thinking of ways to kill him" Sasuke turned to me as I smiled at Naruto. "And yes you are"

Sasuke looked at me confused. I waved him off grabbing my arm in pain.

"Look here they come your time to shine" Naruto looked up at Sasuke smirk at me.

I shook my head looking at Hinata and Naruto with Temari standing there with her camera

with Ino trying to pull her away.

By the time they go the car Hinata was already blushing smiling at the ground nodding her head.

Naruto smiling putting his arm around her shoulder while she laughed.

At that very moment the bell rang for thrid period. "Ta ma da"

Everyone looked at me why I got out of the car. "Time for history about the hokages yeah"

I walked behind everyone quiet off in my own little world. While everyone walked in the classroom.

"Sakura!" I blinked and turned around finding tenten stalking towards me.

5 girls were surrounding her. I remember one name was Karin the rest I didn't know.

"Slut do you know what you didn't to my face"

"Made it look better" Kiran pushed me into a locker. I looked up smirking.

"What are you laughing about?" She pushed on my shoulders harder.

"How much pain your gonna be in... look around" Temari was

standing behind them with Ino walking next to me.

"Hi I'm Ino Sakura sister now deep deep down I know your nice but fir now"

Ino punched Karin in the face. While Temari kicked Tenten towards me.

She hit into me, She turned to me punching me in the gut "I have had it"

I felt my bone crack. I couldn't breath. I smacked Tenten in the face as hard as

I could knocking her out cold falling to th ground. I grabbed my ribs trying to breath.

I looked atIno who was punching Karin. When Karin was on the ground Sakura

turned around finding me on the ground."Sakura!"

I was laying on the ground against the lockers with people walking out.

"Temari get Sensei!" She did as Ino said while people crowd us while all my friends

sat around me.

"Ino what happen?" I looked at her shacking my head not wanting her to tell.

"Move now everyone get to class!"

Sensei crouched next to me while I gasped for breath. I waspulling at my throat thinking it would help

but all it did was cause more pain. "Sakura where's the pain?" I tried to talk but it wouldn't come out.

I felt my eyes closing on me.

"Sakura stay awake" I felt Ino grab my hand. It got harder and harder to breath as I struggled

to even get in breath in my lungs. And just like that I was out.

I woke up in a white room looking around wondering what the hell

was I doing here. I was going to sit up but as I opened my eyes I saw people surrounding me.

I could tell Ino had been crying as she laid next to me and the others were sitting next to the bed

or standing pacing back and forth. "So..." Everyone froze at that moment "Did I brake Tenten's nose?"

"Sakura!" Ino looked at me hugging me around the neck smiling. "Finally you've been out for two days"

I looked at her confused, "You broken three ribs, no one knows how," I looked at Sasuke

fighting not to kill something. I smiled

"So I broke Tenten's nose right?" Naruto was sitting with Hinata who was nodding his head like crazy.

I tried to move but it felt like father kicking me in the ribs. Ino pulled the blanket down and show me my

ribs wrapped up, "Huh no harm no fail" Ino stood up furious

"No harm no fail! Seriously No harm No fail! You are broken all cause you are to stubborn to-"

Stopped midsentence as everyone looked at her. "Everyone out you and you stay"

Sasuke didn't move as Ino paced back and forth. Everyone walked out side closing the door.

"Does he know?" Ino shook her head, "What did Sensei say?"

"Wait a second does who know what?" I looked at Sasuke and back at Ino

"You have to tell him aventually" I nodded my head, "I'll make sure they don't hear cause there next"

Ino walked out as I took a deep breath,"First swear your not going to go on a killing spree?"

He rolled his eyes and pretended to cross his heart, "Yes it was a fight just not against a teenage girl"

"So who?Sensei? a random Your da-" I looked away as he said the last one and he

got it, "For how long?" I looked down. "How long?" He sound angry and

something I couldn't frigger out.

"Iknow I shouldn't of told you so soon" He hit the wall.

"I'm sorry you just why doesn't anyone know"

"I always where long pants and jackets long sleeve Sensei found out through Ino"

"I don't get why you stay?"

"Because he has everything our mum left us before she disappeared!"

I felt tears rolling down my face. I wiped it away. "I need to get out of here

before my father find out the truth" Even through I knew he did.

"Fine we'll take my car" I smiled but the pain hurt like hell frozen over my ribs,

"And some pain killer?" Sasuke through me my clothes and turned around.

I gotchanged as Sasuke jumped the window and got the car. When I was

done he was waiting at the window.I jumped with him catching me.

"I never liked two story houses." sasuke helped me in the car then got in

the driver seat. We got to my house hearing the stereo on full blast.

"I'm coming in" I turned feeling the pain and misery in my eyes.

"Just climb up to my room." He stared at me confused. "The one right there"

"how it's to stories?" I pointed at the ground and you could slightly see a ladder

"Use that but knock it down when your done jumping easy trust me"

I got out of the car walking to house. As I got in the house seeing guys everywhere

I walked in further finding hookers on the tables dancing.

I got to the stair when I heard my father calling me, "Ah Sakura comeon give us dance"

I looked at him not letting of stair rail "Sorry I'm needed upstair for another"

My father laughed "Make sure you make alot of money for me" He looked back at the

hooker and I ran for my life up the stairs with all his mates laughing.

I found Sasuke climbing in the window. He got in knocking the ladder like told him.

He looked around room. I had written everywhere in black perment.

I had a mirror with blood in the middle "Do I want to know?"

"I didn't clean the toilet" I pulled his hands into fist.

I sat on my walked around my room seeing blood or something broken everywhere.

"Please sityou making me more... anixous" He sat on the bed next to me.

"Sorry" I nodded my head looking at the ground. I looked up staring at Sasuke.

I smiled and for once it was real I was slightly happy. "Thank you"

I rached in and kissed him before I knew what I was doing. I went to pull back

but Sasuke pulled me closer. He leaned over me never seperating from the kiss.

We eventually pulled back for air as we never seperating our body.

"I need to say thank you more often" I smiled about to kiss again but

the banging started on my door. "Who is it?" I waited then my father yelled.

"Sakura open up now"

"O.k. one second... Take your shirt off and get under the covers"

Sasuke stared at me confused and amusment on his face "He thinks your fucking me"

He looked surpised and done what I told him. I took my shirt off and pants messing my hair

opening my door trying to hide behind it. "Dad we were in the middle of-"

"You are dead" He rammed in grabbing my throat squeling. I scratched his hand trying to

breath. "You lying stupid sl-"

he was cut off by Sasuke tackling him. I fell to the floor breathing deep.

I looked at them dad was hitting Sasuke.

"Dad nno!" I ran and kicked my father of Sasuke. I grabbed Sasuke and pulled him down stair

and to the front door pushing him out it. Everyone stared atme but I didn't care.

"Go and don't come back"

"Sakura I'm not leaving you here with this fucken dichead"

"And I am not leaving my mother's stuff"

"We'll come back I promise just come on"

"I'm naked" He handed me his shirt and I slid it on "I swear to go-"

"Sakura!" I looked behind me and saw my father standing there with a broken nose.

I pushed Sasuke out the door "Run! Where's your car?"

"I got a better Idea" He pulled out his phone screaming in it. "Who the fuck is Itachi?"

* * *

HELLO PARTY PEOPLE HOW"S ITGOING SORRY FOR MY STORY BEING NOT GOOD BUT I"M BAD WITH WORDS


	6. Sasuke

Sorry guys about using diiferent language at some point in the other chapter but that's what happened

* * *

We were 18 streets away from my fathers house as a car pulled up.

"Seriously?" I turned and looked at Sasuke then the black jeep in front of me.

"..." I hit my forehead withmy palm as some-one stepped out of the car.

"The pants you wanted" he through them at me. I grabbed them then my ribs.

"Bitch" I whispered it more to myself but Sasuke shook his head at Itachi.

"Get in the car" Itachi slid back in it. I slid on the pants almost falling on my ass.

"Shit" Sasuke grabbed me before I fell. "Thank you" I finished pulling my pants up

getting in the car Sasuke sliding next to me. I sat in the middle struggling to stay

awake. "so your the famous Sakura Haruno?" I looked at Itachi and regretted it.

"Uh um yes" I ripped my arm trying to get people to look away from my face.

"You sound like you don't even know your own name didn't your parents ever teach you"

I sunk into the chair hoping it would swallow me whole but it never it. "not really" I said to myself.

I felt Sasuke hand grab mine, "Itachi shut up and drive" I heard the anger in his voice

while my hand tighted around his.

"Not really as you see my mother left and my father while... he was kinda like you"

Itachi looked at me through the rear veiw mirror amusment on his face.

"You really know how to pick them Sasuke" He started to laugh as we turned onto

a street with people screaming and music.

"Itachi I swear to go-" Sasuke was cut by the car stopping in front of a house that

was awesome expect the people party in it. "Itachi!"

"Shut up Sasuke learn to have fun" Itachi took the keys out walking out leaving us in the car.

I pulled Sasuke out. I stood there expecting Sasuke tokill some-one.

"Just punch the car window in he'll kill you trust me"

"Hn" He jumped on the front of the car doing what I said. I started to laugh holding my ribs cause it

hurt like hell.

"Sasuke!" I grabbed Sasuke hand pulling him as he landed on his feet a guy stood in front

of him drunk as hell. His hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Shikamaru your drunk fuck off" Sasuke pulled me in the house where the music was buzzed

through my ears. "Wait here o.k.?" i nodded my head looking around as Sasuke walked off.

I leaned against the wall in I guess the kitchen. People screamed in the other room

while a girl walked towards me. "So your the one Sasuke came with?"

She looked up and down and started laughing "Seriously how much did you pay him?"

I looked at her"Holy fuck Karin you are sad you died your hair for Sasuke"

I laughed like all hell. I couldn't stop with the look on her face, "Bitch!"

She aim for my ribs but I grabbed her hand bending hearing it crack.

"That'swhat people call a dog shot and cowards or in this case slut use"

I hit her in th gut sending her flying side way walking away trying to find

some-one I knew and not hated for once. I looked around and saw Temari brother.

I walked towards him. He sat by himself on a couch glaring at anything that moved.

"hey Gaara?" He turned to me. He looked at me signaling for me to sit on the chair

next to him.

"You know you look like shit" I little out a little fake laugh

"You really know how to charm a girl Gaara" I looked at the ground

"What are you doing here? Do you even know Itachi"

"Nope I know his brother Sasuke" I hear his teeth clench as I looked up.

"God I hate that guy stupid son of a-" He was cut short by sasuke coming in.

"Great Isee you meet Gaara" I heard the disgust in his voice

"Ofcourse I do his temari's brother" I smiled face pulled "don't worry there nothing alike as you can see"

"What ever parties over as you can see" I looked around and everyone was glaring at

Sasuke as they left "Trust me you don't want to know"

I nodded my head closing my mouth. "I'll see another time Gaara kay?" He nodded his head walking out

getting lost in the crowd. Sasuke sat on the lounge next to me when finally everyone was out.

"I never really did like parties" He slightly smiled opening his eyes

"You hungry?" I was about to object when my stomach growled.

"No?" He rolled eyes pulling me to the kitchen. He pulled out all the food you didn't have to cook out.

"Take what ever you want" I shook my head and he stared at me. "Some thing wrong?"

Itachi came in behind me taking the chips and chocolate, "I've never... had junk food"

I looked down seeing Itachi and Sasuke both dropping what they had on the floor.I rubbed my

neck looking at the ground ingoring there stares, It achi started laughing. My temper bioled.

"Shut up you two time red neck freak!" I picked up a chocolate wheel throughing as hard as I could.

I scored him in the left eye as we both winced in pain.

"MOron any way Sakura try chicken chips with... chocolate" I shook my head

"I can't" He stared at me confused.

"Why can't you?" I bit my bottomlip staring at Itachi

"Because I'll just puke it up" He stared tame while Itachi looked from me to Sasuke over and over again.

"Do I wanna kno0w?" We looked at Itachi

"No!" we said in unison "um... do you have anything your able to cook?"

They looked at each other and shook their heads, "Well I'm going to bed"

I walked back out thedoor before I got two steps and walked back through it.

"Where's bed?" Itachi and Sasuke were glaring at each other. Eventually Sasuke picked up some food and

walked back out the door with me.

We walked up a set of stair and a hall way standing in front of black door. I opened it slightly thinking

my father was going to jump out behind it. I pushed open seeing a room with nothing in it but a bed

and chested draws with a mirror on it.

"Uhh..." It was the onlyword I could think of as I felt Sasuke laugh at me.

"Your room well for now" I nodded my head walking in sitting on the bed.

"I can't stay here I mean it's huge Ijust... can't" sasuke looked at meconfused again like I was speaking another language.

"Yes you can will and are" He walked towards me.

"no I can't I-" I was cut off by his lip crashing against mine. I reached my hands behind his neck and he snaked his

along my back pulling me closer.

* * *

HELLO RANDOMISE PEOPLE HOW"S IT GOING? Sorry to leave it like this but I will up date soon pinkypromise :D:D:D:D


	7. Family

I reached my hands behind his neck and he snaked his along my back pulling me closer.

We stood kissing non-stop for god knows how long before I needed air. I stared at him

as he picked me up as I wrapped my leg around his waist. He kissed at my neck walking me over

towards the laid me on it sitting over me. I pulled his face to mine smashing our lips back

together as his hand ran down my thigh. While I pulled off his shirt trying to get closer. We sat

up never separating our touch I pulled my t-shirt off. He kissed across my collar bone. I closed my eyes

seeing my father. I jumped off the bed from Sasuke to the ground laying there. "Sakura what's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing just not tonight o.k.?" He nodded his head as I climbed back on the bed.

"So... first try chocolate with chicken chips" He had me the food as I stared at it wanting to puke.

sasuke smirked. I shoved the food in my mouth. I got it down and felt like puking.

"O.k. no more not til tomorrow please I'm begging you" He nodded his head and looked at me "What?"

"I don't know tell me about Hinata and Naruto Temari ect" I smiled seeing Sasuke trying to make conversions.

"Well Naruto and Temari are like big brother and sister, Hinata is like... my shy twin" I smiled thinking, "Their my family"

"Hn" He took it into thought and smiled wondering about his family.

"What about your family your brother... is unique" I smiled but he frown.

"My parents died a few years ago... murdered" I stared at him unable to say anything expect to duck my head.

"I'm so sorry I know what it is like to loose your parents" I looked around to change the subject.

He nodded his head taking the rest of the food heading for the door.

"Wait uh do you have a pair of pj's I can wear?" He smiled pionting to the draws.

I nodded my head as he walked out I was blushing thousand different reds. I stood up

looking through the draws. I found a white singlet and long black checked pants.

I walked over to turn the light off after I got changed. I laid in bed.

**5hours later**

I woke up screaming in bed. I crawled to a dark corner crying. I heard something at my window so I looked

seeing a man standing there. I didn't know him. he wasn't anyone i knew. I sat there unable to move.

My door came flying open and he was gone. Sasuke and his brother was standing there.

"Sakura Sakura!" They turned the light on and saw me. I was shacking and crying praying it was all a dream

even the man by the window. "Sakura what's wrong?" I looked at Sasuke he was sitting next to me while Itachi

glared around my room.

"I can't escape him I can never escape him" Sasuke stared at me. He looked at Itachi and nodded his head.

Itachi left closing the door while Sasuke sat with me.

"Sakura what happened?" I looked at him as he raised his eyebrows waiting.

"I had a nightmare... I was running from a man he was wearing a mask... I ran into my house my mother was dead on the floor... I tried to save her but the man found me I ran leaving her then I ra into the basement finding Temari hinata and Narutodead on the floor" I wiped the tears from my face remembering every moment every little second, "I heard Ino screaming in pain I ran to her voice but the floor was like quick sand but I fell started through it... I was standing in front of a man covered in blood as I felt pain all over my body I looked down seeing all my scars bruises bleeding"

I fell into Sasuke chest crying. "Sakura is that it?" It didn't sound mean he sounded worried.

I remember the man at the window shacking my head "That's all"

We sat there until the sun came up and Itachi walked in yelling. "Wake up love birds!"

"Hn.." Was all Sasuke said so I didn't even attempt to move.

"Sasuke if you don't get up I'll use your toothbrush"

"You do and I'll kill you" I faked a smile getting up. I use the handle for help.

"Hey Itachi?" I pinched the middle of my nosesqeezing my eyes trying to see probably.

I shook my head and started walking towards the door.

"Sakura what are you doing?" I looked at Sasuke. I smiled looked at Sasuke struggling to get up.

"Chorus" The brothers looked at each other and Sasuke strugged his shoulders, "You guys want eggs for breakfast!"

I quickly covered my mouth remembering yelling was rude waiting for someone to hit me.

"Sakura what are you doing?" I turned around looking at the brother.

"It just that dad always said yelling was-" I saw Sasuke teeth clenched so I shut up. Itachi looked confused so he changed the subject.

"Can we have chocolate pancakes?" I smiled nodding my head walking out the room.

I headed to the kitchen finding dishes everywhere. I shook my head walking back to the room. Sasuke had his shirt off

and had Itachi in a headlock. I stood there staring them. "Uhh... Sasuke?" They both stared at me freezing in there spots

i walked over to the bench grabbing one of the hairties. I walked out fighting a smile. I pulled my hair back into a bun

finding a dishwasher in the kitchen hidden under the klutter. As I put the first lot in going through the cupboard

for the pancake ingredients I saw a radio. I looked at it smiling. I heard Sasuke in the other room so I

turned the stereo on quitely finding a song I liked. I listened to the beat and started dancing to it.

I started to dance with it remember a lesson I went to once. It was up to the chorus and that was the worst part.

I had to kick my leg in th air landing on my on the ground in a split raising up spinning 180 around spinning on my head

after standing my moving side to side hands move behind my head and down my back. I pulled them back to my front

staring at the counter. I smiled putting one leg on it spring back I felt the pain in my ribs making me land on my back.

I heard clapping behind me. I sat up spinning on my bum to see who was there. Sasuke smiling at me I stood looking at the radio

I sat it back in the cupboard stand towards him. He didn't have his t-shirt on and he was leaning against the wall.

"Um... I do another load and then I'll make the pancakes" I nodded my head going back to the dishes piling them after that.

"Why did you look like you were going to cry when you saw the stereo?" I bit my bottom stopping what I was doing.

I took a deep breath and it came out shakey.

"my mother was a dancer... She was really good the only thing I know about her" Sasuke stared at me.

I looked up seeing it was 8:20am. "It's Sunday right?" He nodded his head as I ran for the room. "I'm gonna be late"

Sasuke walked after me as i closed the bedroom door behind me. I grabbed my clothes seeing his t-shirt 5sizes to big on

me opened the door to Sasuke smirk on the otherside. I held out a shirt but as I reach for it pulled it back.

I fell pass the door and on the ground. Sasuke fought a smile as I stood up. I leaned in with my lips just about to touch his.

"That wasn't very nice" I slid one hand across his neck and grabbed the top. I slid it on and left Sasuke. It didn't take long

until he ran after me. I slid into a room and hid in the cupboard. I guess it was Sasuke cause I couldn't see anything but black.

I heard Sasuke come in look around. I bit my bottom lip trying not to laugh. I was him walk towards the cupboard and I

was automatically started thinking about how I hid away from everyone. I looked at Sasuke opened the door. He was smirking until

he saw my face.

"What's wrong?" I looked down pulling him into a kiss. It was full of lust but I pulled back.

"Thank you" I started to walk of but he grabbed my hand. And pulled me back. We kissed i smiled as my lips seperated from his.

Sasuke lifted me up wrapping my legs around his waist. We started to kiss again. I ran my fingers through his hair

and pushed closer to him. we ended up against the wall. Sasuke ran his hand up my shirt. "How's it going?"

Me and Sasuke turned to find Hinata, Temari, naruto and Ino all standing there. I blushed put me and Sasuke didn't move.

naruto was laughing with his hand in Hinata's while Ino stared at me shocked. Ino puleed them out and

I looked at Sasuke and smiled. "So... I have to go to work" I unwrapped my legs just standing there. I went to kiss him again when I heard Ino.

"Don't even think about it!" I pulled away from Ino and glared at the door. Sasuke through and shoe at the door and I heard Ino squeal.

I laughed as I pulled Sasuke to the door. I opened the door and saw everyone running down the hall. I smiled as we walked down

the hall and outside. Three cars were there as I saw everyone waiting expect Naruto. I looked around seeing him coming out of the kitchen smiled

with chocolate around his mouth.

"Anyway what your job?" I smiled heard Naruto laugh.

"It fun?" I smiled walking towards the car leaving Sasuke in the door topless wishing I could run back.

* * *

HELLO RANDOMISE PEOPLE HOW"S IT GOING? Sorry to leave it like this but I will up date soon pinkypromise :D:D:D:D


	8. My job

Previously: "What's your job?" I heard Naruto laugh.

"It fun?" I smiled walking towards the car leaving Sasuke in the door topless wishing I could run back.

* * *

Everyone screamed in the car on the way to job as we parked I nearly killed Naruto.

"Sakura and Sasuke sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-" I walked pass him smiling hitting him in the gut.

Hinata ran to him as I walked in the building seeing Kakashi standing there with a smile on his face.

He was talking to someone will more like threatening. "- If you ever come in my club again I will kill-"

"Hey Kakashi!" He turned around and smiled at us walking towards us pulling the guy with him.

He threw him at the door and smiled a friendly smile at me, "How have you been? You haven't come in for months"

"Sorry been busy umm... the stage clear?" He nodded his head as everyone else came through the door.

"Instrument behind the curtain" We all walked there but I came to a hold. "Seriously a striper poll"

I glared at the bar keep as he started howling at me. I hit my forehead as he walked towards me.

"How's it going Pain?" I heard Naruto growl and tense behind me. I turned to Pain and smiled.

He had red hair and a lot of piercings. I grabbed me around the waist pulling me towards him.

"Pain what did I tell you?" I glared at him as I felt Naruto ready to kill him behind me. I felt him reach his hand behind my neck.

"Oh... come on now I know you didn't mean that," I clenched my teeth as I looked everyone.

"Go I'll catch up after I explain this to Pain... again" I saw Naruto stand behind but I just nodded my head.

Hinata pulled him along as they went to set up the stage. I clenched my teeth standing back from Pain.

"What have I told you we are not dating anymore?" He just smiled putting his finger sliding it across my chin.

"And I said were not over until I say we are" HE grabbed my chin with all the force he could.

HE pulled my face to his smiling. "Get off me or I swear it'll be the last thing you do!" He just smiled clashing his lips against

Mine as I lifted my fist companying it with his face. He slid to the floor as Naruto ran over standing in front of as Pain got back up.

He smiled running towards us. Naruto threw a punch as Pain slammed into a wall with a crashing sound. Naruto ran forward

As Pain stood back up but this time it was the other way around Pain through Naruto over the bar head first. I ran up kicking Pain as high as

I could get which seems to be his face. He dodges so I kicked low before he could jump. Making him land on the ground.

"This is the last time I'll tell you go to hell," Naruto was back over the bar grabbing my arm.

"Come on Ino wanted to you and I wouldn't tell her about this" I smiled at Naruto acting so coolly.

We walked through the door finding Temari on guitar, Hinata on drums and Ino dancing with Kakashi well more like forcing him too.

I laughed with Naruto as we clapped our hands. "O.k. people we have to practice and Sakura we wrote a song that you have to sing!"

I smiled at Hinata and ran towards the stage hugging her as she handed me the microphone. "Uh lyrics?"

"Oh right!" Naruto ran up handing me the piece of paper that had writing everywhere. I smiled as he hugged me. I looked

At the lyrics knowing start away Ino had written it and I smiled nodding at her as she just blushed and poked out her tongue.

First Hinata started slowly with the drums as Naruto slowly started the bass then Temari blasted the guitar. I smiled as I saw

Ino and Kakashi walking in front of us were clapping their hands above their heads smiling. I smiled looked at the lyrics.

**8hours later at the bar**

"O.k. everyone!" Everyone turned my way as I saw Ino about to climb on stage "I have a treat for you me and my sister are going to sing a song that was written by someone we know and is in love" I could tell Ino was blushing behind the drums hiding her face from crowd.

"Anyway..." Ino ran next to me smiling holding her own microphone, "We are going to sing this song together," I smiled as Ino was about to laugh at the crowd reactions.

As the band started the music I and Ino started sing.

_"This is a story of a girl living in a lonely world,  
she never talks to much cause she is so crushed,  
she never knows what to say, cause all she feels is pain,_

_but I want you to know that I wont let you  
you say the whole world ,why do I care if I hate you_  
_why can't I pretend that I don't love you..._

The music slower so I went with it

_I pretend that I don't care you love her but I'm broken_  
_why can't you see I love you anymore, why did you leave me_  
_alone waiting for you to realise I've been waiting at the door,_

Hinata went full blast on the drums as Temari went louder on guitar and Naruto and I just jumped in the air as soon as it went louder and Ino kept holding her note.

_(CHORUS)_

_What would you do if I say I love you what would you do if_  
_I left today after just one kiss... all because I love you_

I heard people yelled as we finished. I laughed with Ino smiling looking around seeing Pain at the bar flirting with some girl.

"O.k. People I want you guys to choose a song any song in the world," I heard everyone scream different song then I heard

Kakashi scream a song that made me laugh. I smiled pointed to a girl on the bar. "Aeroplane by Hayley Williams" I looked at Ino

And then at Naruto handing him the microphone as everyone trade instrument I had guitar and Temari had Bass.

As the song started Naruto was really good but he freaked me out. I saw my phone rang on the bar as Pain picked it up.

I sat the guitar down and I jumped in the crowd as they carried me to the bar. I grabbed the phone off Pain screaming in to it.

"Hello?" I yelled unable to hear people screaming while Naruto started his part.

"Sakura are you there'" I couldn't hear what they were saying so I looked around jumping for the bar running to bar door walking outside.

"Hello?"

"Itachi? What's up? Did my father find me or is at your house what the matter? Di-"

"Sakura calm down! Nothing happened Sasuke isn't home I wanted to know if he was with you?"

"Uhh... no he isn't how did you get my number?" I heard some one yell in the background and the phone hung up.

I shrugged my shoulders and ran back into the bar seeing Ino and Hinata on the bar dancing. She was still sing while Hinata was dancing

next to her and Kakashi was pulling guys off the bar. "Come on Sakura!" I turned as I felt someone hand on my shoulders.

I turned see Naruto with Sasuke behind him smirking like he knew something I didn't. Ino pulled me up on the stage and some guy stood next to

me looking me up and down. I went to through a punch but Ino and Hinata grabbed me pulling me in the middle of them.

"Any way before my sister kicked the ass out of some random dude we can finally see my sister dance" I stared at Ino pulling away trying to get off the stage.

"Ready? Go!" Everyone on the floor moved as the guy walked down grabbing a girl smiling. I glared at Ino as the uy danced and I had Hinata pulling me

off the bar towards the guy.

"so who exactly am I suppose to dance with?" She smiled turning me around as I looked at Sasuke. "Can you even dance?" He smiled grabbing my hand

as the guy finished dancing he pulling me in the circle as I started to dance.

* * *

HELLO RANDOMISE PEOPLE HOW"S IT GOING? Sorry to leave it like this but I will update soon pinkie promise :D:D:D:D


	9. DAD

HELL(O) EVERYBODY HOW'SIT GOING SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG COUNCIL IS BEENING A COW ANYWAY ENJOY

* * *

I stood there as I pushed a peice hair out of my face wanting to kill Sasuke. I stood there watching the guy dancing alone.

As he stopped Ino pushed me forward. I looked around as I heard Naruto start playing my favorite song in the world.

'He said She said by Ashley Tisdale,' I smiled moving hands in front of me as I stepped forward. Rolling my shoulders.

Dropping on my knees spinning coming back up smiling. **(I suck at describing this I just remember) I **started dancing with Sasuke

As the circle closed. I stayed with Sasuke as I heard Naruto making a shout out as he bloody called it I reckon a death wish.

"To Sakura and Sasuke finally Sakura found someone she can't beat up" He started laughing as I through a beer at his head.

"Welling to bet money on that!" I heard Naruto laugh as Hinata was twitting her thumbs with Ino getting other scotch three fingers no ice,

I grabbed the cup before the bar tender did throwing it at Naruto' s head. He slide trying to avoided it.

Everyone laughed as he slid falling through the drums after I had thrown another one. "Sakura!" I smiled as everyone started dancing again.

I was in the middle of the confession of a teenage drama queen by Lindsay Lohan when I saw someone looking at me glaring.

I froze as I realized it was my father with a bruise on the side of his face. Someone was standing next to him. He had brace knuckles on the end

Of his chain around his neck. He had white hair and glasses. He was smiling at me like I was a prize and not in a good way.

They started walking towards us as I pulled away from Sasuke turning away without saying a word.

"Sakura what's wrong?" I pulled him to Ino as she stopped frozen.

"You two look like you've seen a ghost" I felt his hand on my back as I turned seeing my father smiling at us Sasuke turning seeing what I was looking at.

"We have to go" Ino grabbed pulling her. As I heard Sasuke moving towards my father. I quickly turned grabbing Sasuke hand pushing

Ino in front of me as I pulled Sasuke out the back door. "Sakura! What are we gonna do?"

"You're gonna run with Sasuke back into the club dad to dumb to look back in there." I turned as Ino grabbed my arm.

"Are you insane? Years that man tortured us and now you go right to him!" She was yelling holding my shoulders shaking me.

"What am I suppose to do Ino tell me!" I knocked her hands away frustrated knowing Ino was going welling or even quietly

"You can run Sakura! You have seen how much better your life is now!" I knew she was right but I couldn't admit it. I grabbed Sasuke pulling him next to her.

"And he found me in a day image what he can do that he knows I am with you" Ino looked down as I stared at her. "And you know I am right"

"Doesn't mean I agree" I turned to Sasuke who was standing right in front of me. I smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"See yeah at school" I pulled back my head as he kissed me. At that moment the back club doors opened with a crash.

I saw my father come out glaring at me looking at Sasuke and smiling at Ino. I grabbed her hand giving it a tight squeeze. "Take her don't let her come back"

"Hn…" Same old I pulled Sasuke into a hug.

"Promise me" I felt him nodded his head and smile at me but as he left he glared at my father. I felt them run away behind as I heard my father walking towards them.

"Leave them alone" I said it looking down as heard me father laugh that

at my father in the eyes. I saw him smile in amusement. He took a step towards me. He ran his hand across my cheek bone.

"Looks like emo-boy changed you…Oh well" He slammed his hand across my face and I didn't move. I felt the pain in my cheeks.

"Go to hell you sick bustard" I spit in his face he wiped it off nodding head smiling at me grabbing my chin and I mean hard.

"Not until I have your sister back" I felt the guy behind me move grabbing me around the waist holding my arms as my father punched me.

I started to feel light headed and sick blood was rushing out my mouth. All he asked me was 'Where's Ino?' of course I never answered him.

"Make you a deal I won't kill you if you tell me where she is?" I glared at him laughing slightly o myself shaking my hair out of my face.

"I would rather die then help you" I spat the blood in his face as he took a step back wiping it off. He smirked.

"Orochimaru we must go now" I heard the worry in the guys voice as I looked back seeing the door slam open.

"Ah fuck" Was the only thing I could say. I saw Sasuke standing with Naruto and Kakashi. I saw Orochimaru face as he looked at them. "Don't!"

I saw everyone look at me as I looked at Dad. "I'll go home and stay forever if you give up on trying to find Ino and leave them alone"

"And why would I that when I can kill you and find her" I saw Sasuke and Naruto clench there fist as I felt a lump in my throat.

"Because everyone knows about what happen to Ino and that mean you will never get her back" I felt the guys arms tighten around me.

I saw Sasuke and Naruto step forward as Kakashi grabbed their shoulders. I looked at Sasuke and shook my head and dad noticed.

I saw my dad look at them. "So you're the boy who took Sakura?" I saw Sasuke glaring at him then nodded. "Hm…"

I saw my dad raise his hand. "Dad!... Don't!" He smiled at me and dropped his arm. "We're going home" He smirked at the guys.

"C-ya Kakashi" I felt my mouth open wide as I stared at Kakashi

"You know my dad!" Before he could respond I was getting pulled out of the alley with Naruto fighting with Kakashi and seeing Sasuke on the phone looking at me.

* * *

HOPE YOULIKED IT AND IFYOU DIDN'T GO SHOVE IT :P:P BYEBYE


	10. MUST READ

OKAy sorry everyone for not updating but I have a reasonable answer for all your questions. I AM UPDATING ALL MY STORIES! I don't know why but I just feel like it. Well cya later.


End file.
